


Nightmares

by NancyWheeler1983



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyWheeler1983/pseuds/NancyWheeler1983
Summary: Albus is woken suddenly to the sound of screaming coming from his best friend's bed. It has been a week since they returned from the past and neither Albus nor Scorpius are okay, both wracked with nightmares about their ordeal. But, that night, as Albus comforts his best friend, something shifts between them, and both boys begin to realise that maybe the bond they have is something a little more than friendship...





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two so much. Their relationship is so beautiful and I love how each other's presence is enough to calm the other one down! I hope you all enjoy this one shot! All characters belong to J.K Rowling, Jack Thorne and John Tiffany.

****The screaming coming from the bed next to him woke Albus with a jolt. It took him a second to register what was happening, before he realised that the noise he was hearing was coming from the sleeping form of his best friend. Both Albus and Scorpius had been sleeping with the curtains of their four poster beds kept open since they had returned from the past just last week. It wasn’t something either boy had spoken to the other about, it was almost like a silent agreement between the two, as a way of making sure they could see each other if they woke up suddenly in the night.

 

As he came to his senses, Albus quickly turned over to check on Scorpius. As he looked over, he could see his best friend writhing around on the bed, the sheets tangled up in his limbs as he screamed over and over ‘Albus! Albus, please, Albus help me!’, tears streaming down his face. The sight of his best friend in pain reminded Albus of how Scorpius had looked when Delphi had cast the Cruciatus curse on him and it make him feel sick to his stomach.

 

It took Albus a fraction of a second to leap out of his own bed and over to Scorpius’. He quickly closed the curtains around Scorpius’ bed, before casting a Silencing Charm, in the hope of preventing any of the other boys in their dorm from also being woken. Albus knelt down on the bed next to Scorpius’ writhing form, careful not to panic his best friend even more. He gently placed his hand on Scorpius’ arm, quietly whispering,

 

“Scorp? Scorp, wake up, you’re having a nightmare”.

 

Scorpius woke suddenly, bolting upright, his eyes darting as he looked around at his surroundings in panic, his body still shaking. Eventually, his eyes settled on Albus, the tears still streaming down his now very pink cheeks as he focussed on the form of his best friend.

 

“Al-Albus?”, Scorpius whispered, his voice shaking. “What’s happening?”

 

“Hey, shh, shh, it’s okay, Scorp, it was just a nightmare”, Albus replied, taking his best friend’s hand in his own.

 

“You’re….you’re here?”, Scorpius whispered back as he gripped Albus’ hand, his other hand reaching up to touch Albus’ cheek, as if he couldn’t believe the sight in front of him.

 

“I’m here, I’m right here Scorpius and I’m not going anywhere, I promise you”, Albus replied reassuringly, his gaze holding Scorpius’ as his heart broke for his best friend.

 

“You were gone”, Scorpius whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke. “I was in that other world and you weren’t there. You weren’t there Albus and I was so scared. I...I didn’t know what to do, I just wanted you with me. It was all so dark without you”.

 

Suddenly Scorpius started to shake again, his hand covering his mouth as he began to sob once more. Albus immediately stood up from his position on the floor and climbed onto Scorpius’ bed with him, wrapping his arms around his best friend, his hand running circles on Scorpius’ back, whispering reassuring words in his ear. Scorpius responded immediately, gripping Albus tightly as he wrapped all his limbs around him, holding his best friend as close as he could and sobbing into his shoulder.

 

Both boys stayed like that for several minutes until eventually Scorpius stopped crying enough to pull away, only slightly, and looked at Albus, his eyes red and puffy from all of the crying.

 

“Are you okay now Scorp?”, Albus whispered to him, his forehead rested against Scorpius’ as he held his gaze.

 

Scorpius paused for a moment before closing his eyes and answering.

 

“No..I’m not. I can’t stop picturing it Albus. I thought...I thought getting tortured by Delphi was the worst thing, but I was wrong. It was that other world. The one where my dad was a Death Eater and where I was...I was that other Scorpius. And you weren’t there. That was the worst part of it all, Albus. I didn’t have you. I didn’t have my best friend and I was so lost”, Scorpius said quietly, his hands still gripping Albus’ pyjama top tightly.

 

“You’re not there anymore Scorpius, I promise. You’re here and you’re with me and you’re safe.”, Albus replied, placing his hand under Scorpius’ chin and gently lifting his head up so Scorpius was looking at him.

 

Whilst Scorpius had finally stopped shaking, his best friend’s eyes were still bloodshot and he still looked so frightened and broken as he gazed back at Albus.

 

“Scorpius, I am so sorry”, Albus said, his voice breaking as he spoke. “All of this, it’s my fault. I was so stupid and I’m causing you so much pain”. Albus just looked up at his best friend, his heart breaking at the thought of Scorpius feeling this way, knowing he could have prevented it all.

 

Scorpius’ eyes opened as he pulled away from Albus just enough to hold Albus’ hands in his own as he looked up at his best friend and said,

 

“Albus, no, please don’t apologise. You’re not causing me pain. Our actions may have resulted in this but it’s you being here right now that is making me feel better. I mean, look at tonight. I just woke you up in the middle of the night screaming and you came straight over and made sure I was okay. You are my best friend Albus, my favourite person”.

 

Albus smiled at that comment and Scorpius gave him a small smile back.

 

“I’m still not okay and I won’t be for a while, I’m sure. But I know one day I will be and that’s because I have you. You’re not causing me pain Albus, you’re helping to take my pain away.”

 

Albus gave Scorpius another grateful smile before wrapping his arms once again around his best friend and resting his head against his shoulder. Scorpius responded immediately and after a few seconds, whispered softly in Albus’ ear.

 

“Albus...Albus I’m scared if I fall asleep alone, the nightmare will come back, will you...will you stay here with me tonight please?”

 

“Of course I will Scorp, I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me to”, Albus replied, giving Scorpius one last squeeze before untangling their limbs and lying down on the bed, pulling the covers up and around the two of them as Scorpius lay down next to him.

 

Scorpius shuffled slightly away from Albus as the two lay down in his bed, as if unsure of the boundaries of the whole situation and he didn’t want to make Albus feel uncomfortable.

 

“Scorpius, what are you doing?”, Albus asked, looking over at him with confusion.

 

“Oh...I was just giving you some space”, Scorpius replied, blushing slightly.

 

“You know when I said I’m happy to stay, I meant it”, Albus said, before lying on his back and opening up his arms.

 

“Come here you”, he said and it took Scorpius half a second before he practically dove into Albus’ open arms, resting his head on Albus’ chest as Albus wrapped his arms around him.

 

The two boys just lay there in silence for a few moments, before Scorpius whispered,

 

“I can hear your heartbeat”, tracing his hands over Albus’ pyjama top over where his heart was.

 

“It’s nice, it’s like a reminder that you’re still here.”

 

“Good”, Albus replied as he closed his eyes. “Because I’m not going anywhere Scorp, I promise. I will never leave your side ever again. You’re my best friend too and the most important person in my life and I’m going to do everything I can to take your pain away. I will always be here for you, you know that right?”

 

Scorpius was glad that the room was dark so Albus wouldn’t see him blush.

 

“I do”, he whispered quietly, his own heart fluttering as he listened to Albus’ heartbeat. “Thank-you”.

 

“Always”, Albus replied, smiling as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Scorpius’ head, as sleep quickly took over both boys once more.

 

Something shifted between Albus and Scorpius that night. Neither of them could quite explain what it was, the feeling that they both had from being wrapped up in each other’s arms, knowing that no matter what worries they had, they weren’t alone in all of this. What they did know however, that whatever this feeling was, it felt so very right.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! I'm planning a multi-chapter Scorbus fic so I'm definitely hoping to expand on this story. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! :-)


End file.
